Scarecrow
by DSCWin
Summary: The Asylum was tough on all three of the Winchesters. But when a call from their father, John, saying they are needed to get to a small Indiana town, Dean, being the good solder, orders his two younger siblings to pack and leave. Sam leaves with them but soon decides to head to California where their dad is. Rate M for Swearing a small introduction to "happy" shows.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been a while since I posted something. I have been very busy these last few days. But here is Scarecrow. From the first season of a show I don't own. The only thing I own is Christina Winchester.**

 **Sam's POV**

We slept all through the night. All three of our bodies were achy and sore. We all had bruise and cuts that were going to be tender to touch for a few weeks. It was nice to be able to sleep through the night and not have nightmares. Someone's phone was ringing besides my head. I opened up an eye and stared at Dean's cellphone. "Dean, get your phone." He grumbled in his sleep before falling back to sleep. The phone continued to ring and I couldn't take it anymore. I reached over and stared at the number. There wasn't a name just a number. "Hello?" I asked not hiding my sleepy voice.

"Sam?" The voice was low and I instantly sat up my eyes wide.

"Dad." I felt my voice tighten with the word. It was really dad calling. He wasn't texting. I was hearing his voice and not from a machine. "Dad where are you?" I had smacked Dean in the arm and he grumbled but sat up alert when I mouthed Dad. He was reaching his hand out wanting to talk to him. But I couldn't give up the phone.

"Sam, I don't have long." Fear struck me. Was he sick? Was he about to be executed? "Let me talk to Dean." He said his voice trying to sound forceful.

"No, dad, what's going on?" Dean was now on my bed hitting me in the shoulder like he did back when we were kids when dad would call the hotel we'd be staying at. "Are you getting close to the thing that killed mom?" There was a sigh. It was the only indication he did. "Let us help you." My eyes were bugging out of my head as I stood up.

"No, Sam." Dad's voice was low. "Sam. I know what killed your mom and girlfriend. It's a demon." I felt my stomach twist. "Now, you need to need to go to Indiana and write down these names."

"Dad we can help. All three of us can help. Four of us will be able to kill the demon that killed mom. Let us help please." I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"Sam, this is an order." My tears vanished from my eyes. "Take down these names or give the phone to your brother." I felt my hand shake as I handed the phone.

"Dad, where-" Dean's face fell into his serious hunting face. "Yes, sir." He grabbed a pad and pen starting to write down the names dad had been talking about. "Don't worry sir, I will. Dad I-" Dad must have hung up, Dean looked sad. _Was he trying to say he love him? Or missed him?_ It didn't matter. Dad was sending us back on another case. But I at least knew where he called from. I now recognized the area code. Dad was in San Francisco, California.

"Who was that?" Came a soft squeak from a foldaway bed. Long blonde hair and hazel eyes lifted from the tattered pillow our sister had to use to sleep on.

"That was dad." Dean said and I saw something flash in our sister's eyes. She hadn't met our father. She only knew his name was John. "He's sending us to Indiana."

"For what? A meet and greet?" She asked, sitting up and quickly pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"A job." I said seeing the look in Dean's eyes. "But I know where dad is. He's in California."

"How did you know that?" Dean asked. "You get bored one summer and study area codes?"

I let out a weak chuckle. "No, I lived in Palo Alto for two years, Dean. I went to school there. I recognized the area code because of that."

"Well, then lets go." We watched as our sister jumped out of bed, and began to throw her clothes in her backpack. She was still wearing the clothes she wore inside the Asylum the night before. But she didn't mind that. She was excited to see Dad I could see that in her eyes as she ran back and forth making sure she had everything.

"Nobody is going to California." Dean said his voice stern. Christina stopped packing and stared at him. "We need to get to Indiana. Something is targeting couples."

"But I want to see dad." She said her face was like mine, dark and cold.

"I want to see him too, sis, but we have a job to do." Dean had raised his voice and I felt a memory of when dad used that voice when I wouldn't listen to him. "We have to do this job." I looked over at my baby sister who was shaking where she stood. I could tell she was scared of Dean's raised voice, I could tell she was about to cry by the way her eyes softened and her eyebrows raised.

"Dean," I said looking over at him. "She's right. We should help dad with the demon that killed mom."

"No." Dean said his voice darkening. "We're going to Indiana and that's final."

It was as if someone had swapped bodies with my dad and Dean. I already pictured Dad's face and body sitting on the bed next to me instead of my older brother. "Okay...dad." I said and I stood up to pack.

~Scarecrow~

Christina was sniffling in the back as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. I could see she wanted to meet the man that gave her life by the way she refused to look up at Dean who drove with his foot firmly on the pedal. His face was narrow and angry. "What can you tell me about this case, Sammy?" Dean asked after three hours of the only sound being the loud roar from the car.

"Every year on the second week of April a man and woman would disappear. Never to be heard again." I said upset. "And every couple went through through the small town and the exact same road."

"The second week is coming up isn't it?" Dean asked looking over at me. My eyes were locked on the front of the car and the speeding treeline. "Look I hate that we have to do this too. But Dad is counting on us-"

"Dad counting on us?" I screamed. "When has dad every counted on us to do anything? If anything dad should be counting on us to be there with him when he takes down that demon that killed mom and Jess." I saw movement from the backseat. Christina's eyes were full of curiosity. I lowered my shoulders. _I haven't told her what happened to Jess._

"Something killed Jess?" She asked her eyes trying to find the answers in my eyes. "I thought you told me it was bad wiring that killed her. Not a freaking demon." I could sense the anger flowing through her. "When were you going to tell me? Never? Have you forgotten she was my friend too?"

"I haven't forgotten," I said seeing tears coming out of her eyes. "I just had a lot on my mind. I didn't want to worry you about it."

"Well, it does." She said looking back outside to the passing trees. I saw a sign saying bus stop twenty miles.

"Stop here," I said and Dean pulled off. "I'm going to find dad." I said stepping out in the cold night air and walking to the trunk. I heard a car door slamming shut and Dean pulled me away from the opened trunk.

"You're not leaving." He said through gritted teeth. "You're going to get back into the car and we're going to fight this thing out like dad wanted."

"Well, too bad." I snapped pushing him away. I grabbed my backpack and laptop and slammed the trunk shut. Christina's eyes looked at me through the back window but quickly looked away. "I'm going to find dad."

"Fine!" Dean yelled. I walked a few feet before I heard the slamming of a car door, the revving of an engine and the unmistakable sound of a car driving away.

 **End of Sam's POV**

~Scarecrow~

 **Christina's POV**

I felt myself being pushed against the back seat as Dean stomped on the gas the car screaming against the strain of being pushed so hard. I wanted to say something. I wanted to wrap my arms around him just to let him know he wasn't alone. But when I looked up in to the mirror I saw anger in his eyes. He wasn't looking at me but he was angry at the road. After what seemed like a hour he slowed down and pulled over. He turned off his car and got out, slamming the door behind him. I stayed put for a second before opening my door and stepping out into the barely lightened sky.

He was leaning on the hood of his car his head and face down so I couldn't see if he was crying or still fuming. I took a few quiet steps towards him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Dean?" I said and he flinched knocking my hand back and making me back up. His green eyes were sad. Even though his mouth twisted in a snarl.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked harshly. But I could tell he was happy to see me still standing there. "I thought you wanted to see Dad."

"Dean, why are you pushing me away?" I asked my hazel eyes were also filling up with tears. "I stayed because I could tell you need me to be here for you. Yeah I want to meet dad, but you need me more." I saw the look of anger vanish from his face as he ran up and threw his arms around me. I let him hold me for a moment before he let go. "Dean, Sam will know to come back."

"He was like this before he left for Stanford." Dean said looking down the road we still have to travel. "I bet you he won't be coming back. Not until he sees dad."

"I'll take that bet." I said slugging him in the shoulder before walking to the front passenger seat door. "Loser buys the drinks for a week?" I added and I saw him nod.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any rights to Supernatural. Please enjoy and comment.**

 **Dean's POV**

The small town of Burkittsville, Indiana seemed too cute for my taste as I pulled my impala to the side of the road. Christina let out a small snort as I shook her awake. "You know you're cute when you snort." I said with a chuckle. I watched as I got the death eye from her. "What can't a brother tease?"

"Just shut up Dean." Christina said her voice a little raspy. "Well, I guess we all do something when we get up in the morning." She said as she opened up her front door. "Me I snort, Sammy he grumbles while you...you say the word tacos." I shot her a look as she smiled and climbed out of the car, blonde hair bouncing as she did. She stretched her arms above her head as I heard small pops coming from her back. She had a happy relaxed smile on her face as she reached in the back to grab her hoodie as I saw her skin began to prickle.

"Why do you wear those if you're just going to freeze?" I asked as she pulled the hoodie over her eyes. "I mean, a tank top really?"

"I love tanks." She said with a shrug pulling her hair out from underneath the hoodie's fabric. "Why do you wear two shirts? Why does Sammy wear flannel? We all have our styles and this one works for me." She shot me a forced smile and we walked across the street.

We walked passed a gentleman who's rough face made me subconsciously pull Christina closer to me. She didn't object. Our eyes were trained on the man who was looking as we walked up. "Can I help you two?" The man asked his voice was like his face, rough.

"We were just looking for a couple of our friends," I said handing the man a picture of the recent disappearing couple. "Got a call from them saying they had driven through here and we haven't heard from them since." The man's cold eyes looked us over. Then down at the pictures. After a good full minute of looking he shook his head.

"Sorry," the man said sitting back. "Haven't seen them. Mind me askin' what your names are?"

"John Bono." I said with a smile. "This is my girlfriend Sarah Winters." I felt Christina pinch the small of my back hard. "Hey wait til later, sweetie." I said forcing a smile and staying in character.

"John Bono?" The man asked eying me suspiciously, I nodded slightly wrapping my arm tighter around Christina's small frame. "Miss Winters." He said with a polite nod. "You two have a good day." He turned and left leaving us to stand there watching him as he walked away and disappeared into a shop.

"Why'd you pinch me?" I hissed in Christina's ear as we walked around to the front of a cafe. "That really hurt."

"Next time don't say girlfriend and don't give me a name from one of your pornos." She said glaring at me. _I guess she's a light sleeper then._ I thought and opened the door for her. "Why thank you sweetie." She said giving a small wink. I rolled my eyes. _I'm going to hell for this aren't I?_ I thought thinking of ways to stay in character without making it seem to awkward.

"Can I help you two?" A way to happy older woman asked us as I pulled out a chair for my "girlfriend" and sat down next to her.

"Just a couple of waters." I said with a smile. "Just needed a place to rest our feet before we get headed." The woman smiled at us. Even if it seemed like it was forced. The place was empty except for another couple. The waters came and we took them gladly. The smell of apples hung heavily in the air. I leaned in closer pretending to be nuzzling Christina's ear but instead I whispered. "What's up with all the apples?"

She let out a small giggle and she gave me a playful slap. "Not here." Her eyes sparkled as she looked around. There was a young teenager maybe nineteen that caught her attention. She gave me a small peck on the cheek, grabbed the pictures of the couple and walked up to her. "Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you seen these two? You see my boyfriend or should I say Fiance wanted them to come to our wedding but we haven't seen or heard from them in a year."

"I'm sorry," the older woman said stepping in between Christina and the girl. "But we get a lot of couples now and then. But congratulations on getting married." Her smile seemed to cause some fear in her as Christina turned around and grabbed me by my shoulders dragging me out of the apple scented building.

~Scarecrow~

"What was that all about?" I asked driving down the road a ways and glancing over at Christina.

"That woman is hiding something." She said chewing nervously on her nails as she looked around the miles of apple trees. Suddenly I had to stop my EMF detector started to freak out as we stopped just outside a large orchard of apple trees. Christina looked at me as I grabbed the EMF detector and we both stepped out of the car.

"Keep your eyes open." I said taking small steps inside the field. The EMF detector started to buzz more, getting stronger as we walked further into the trees. Finally we reached a tall pole and strapped to it was the freakiest scarecrow I've ever seen.

"If I only had a brain." I heard Christina mumble as she arrived staring up at the face. "This is why I hate scarecrows." She said with a shiver. "Not like the loveable one in _Wizard of Oz_." I let out a small chuckle.

"Well, we better go before the Tin man and Cowardly Lion show up with the wicked witch."

"Shut up Dean." She said rolling her eyes. I looked over the scarecrow and saw something on it's arm. A strange design. The design was familiar and I pulled out the pictures. The man in the picture had the same design tattooed on his arm.

"Nice tattoo." I said and we walked back to the car, Christina practically jogged her way out which made me chuckle.

~Scarecrow~

Just like before we left the couple from earlier was still sitting at their table when we walked in. "Back so soon?" The young girl asked her face lighting up with excitement.

"Just got to have a piece of that apple pie we smelt earlier." I said with a grin pulling out a chair for Christina and one for me. "And some of that apple cider as well, please." I called over my shoulder. I smiled over at the couple who was still eating their full on course meal. "Is that your Honda Accord out there?" I asked nodding at the silver frame that was barely visible from where we sat.

"Yeah," the man said with a smile before taking another bite. "Just started to have the fritz. We pulled in told them what was wrong and they said they'd work on it."

"And how long did they say it would take to fix it?" Christina asked as casually as possible.

"Not for another few hours. They said it would be nightfall before we will be able to dive again." The woman said with a sweet smile.

"Well, my fiance knows a lot about cars, I'm sure he can look it over for you and have back on the road a lot sooner." I smiled at my sister's acting.

"I think you should leave these two alone," the older woman said her eyes growing dark. She had sat down two plates of the pie and two glasses of apple cider before walking over to the couple. "Sorry for that. Some people are so rude." I looked over at Christina who shot her a quick glance before taking a sip of the apple cider carefully tasting it before spitting it back into her glass. "Howdy sheriff?" The woman said her eyes wide with excitement. We both turned and saw the same man as before sit down at a table next to us. "Can I interest you in some pie or cider?"

"No, thanks." The sheriff said looking at us. "Just thought you needed some help getting rid of some uninvited guests." I felt my hands tighten on my pants. _They were kicking us out, why?_ I looked down at the uneaten pie, the barely touched apple cider and dropped a twenty on the table before helping Christina to her feet whose face looked a bit more puffy then normal.

"You okay?" I asked walking her out the door. She shook her head slowly. "What's the matter."

"bbffftttbackfftpack" She said her tongue was huge in her mouth. She walked to the trunk and opened it. She grabbed her backpack and rushed to the front seat and climbed in to take her time searching for whatever she needed. I saw the sheriff standing next to his car as I closed the trunk and climbed into the drivers seat. Seeing Christina open up a bottle and throwing a couple of pills into her mouth. She grabbed a bottle of water from her pack and swallowed some while some drizzled down her face.

That's when I saw the lights on the cop car light up, as I drove to the edge of town. The way we had come in. They were trying to run us out of town. And my sister was having some sort of allergic reaction to something in the cider. As soon as we were on our way out I saw the cops lights turn off and saw him drive back into town.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters on day. I don't own anything supernatural. But I do own Christina. Please comment and enjoy.**

 **Christina's POV**

I sat up staring out the window as we were driven out of town. Even my allergic haze I heard everything. _What were those people hiding? Why were they so keen on making that couple wait._ I felt Dean's eyes on my face as we drove. My tongue felt normal again inside my mouth. I shot it out making sure it wasn't just wishful thinking.

"Allergic to apples?" He asked me as I began to bite my tongue. I shook my head.

"They had put hazelnut powder in the cider. And I'm allergic to hazelnut." I brought down the vanity mirror and stuck my tongue out. It was normal. _I love my allergy pills._ I thought as I pushed the vanity mirror back to the roof. "That's why I spat out the drink."

"So it's a good thing we left then," I saw Dean smile. I rolled my eyes. "It just proves that they are hiding something and it's not a coincidence those people's car broke down in that town on this date."

"You think they were made to come through there?" I asked I saw Dean shrug. I looked down at the worn leather journal of a man I didn't know. I reached for it before Dean picked it up and handed it to me.

"Be careful." He said I nodded.

Scribbles covered the lined papers as I tried to decipher what the man ,I was supposed to call dad, was writing about. I read the scribbles trying to learn as much as I possibly can about the man before I saw a page that made me blink twice at it. "Hey Dean listen to this." I cleared my throat as Dean pulled over to the side of the road. "This doesn't have to do with the case unfortunately but it's pretty interesting none of the less."

"Tell me," He said.

"Okay here it goes." I took a quick swig of water. "November 2nd 1984. There was a knock on my door. It scared Dean and Sammy. I was nervous. The hotel room was barely fit to keep out the cold, let alone demons. But I had to answer the door. I had placed Sammy in Dean's hands and told him to hide somewhere to keep him quiet as I went to see who was at the door. I looked outside. There was a man standing out in the rain. He looked unaware that it was storming. 'Who is it?' I called he didn't answer, but knocked again. Dean was scared and started to cry for Mary. He was missing her terribly. Sammy was crying too. I couldn't let the man in. Knowing full well he might attack me. Might attack my kids. 'Go away.' I yelled.

"'John Winchester I have something that belongs to you.' I froze when he said my name. I didn't know who he was. I checked the peep hole the man was holding something, something that wiggled underneath blankets. I saw a small hand reaching out. It was a baby. The man was holding a baby and he claimed it was mine. I looked over at Dean who had Sammy asleep now. I quickly walked over and closed the closet door. I then took a step outside in the rain. The man was tall and well built. He looked at me with dark cold eyes. 'John Winchester?' He said my name again. 'I want you to you to meet your daughter.'"

"I barely remember that night." Dean said his voice steady. My eyes were clouding with tears. _Dad knew who I was?_ "Let me read." Dean said taking the book from my hands. "'She can't be mine.'" Dean read. His voice was built for reading stories. "'Take her somewhere else. I can't take care of another mouth, let alone another baby.' I slammed the door shut. I heard Dean squeak with fear and I heard Sammy start to cry. I looked outside and the man and baby were gone."

"Guess it's a good thing I didn't go with Sam." I said I felt my heart break in my chest. "He'd take one look at me and turn tail and run." I felt tears stinging in my eyes and I felt Dean's strong arms wrap around me. "Why didn't he want me?" I said crying slightly. It felt like a safe place to cry. "Why didn't he want me in his life? Who's to say he wants me now?"

"Don't say that." Dean said with a smile. "Dad will love to see you. Love to see how big you are." I let out a chuckle. "You know I'm new at this whole 'I've got a little sister now bit,' but how about we grab a few drinks before we head back huh?" I nodded. He spoke my language. "At least we'll get to know each other better. Maybe you can even spill a few funny secrets of Sammy and college."

"Maybe, if you're willing to buy me a couple of shots of Tequila or whiskey...Whiskey."

"Spoken like a true Winchester," he said handing me the journal. "Hang on tight." The car roared as we sprinted down the road. _At least he treats me like family and not a burden._ I smiled as we drove. I was happy to have brothers who cared for me. _I am a Winchester. Hopefully dad will see that too._

~Scarecrow~

It was dark when Dean raced back into town. I kept an eye out for the sheriff as we drove past the sleepy town and was heading towards the orchard. _I hope we're not to late._ I thought as I held the EMF detector in my hands. When it started to buzz, and when we saw the Honda Accord parked off on the side of the road, Dean pulled off and we ran out. He pointed towards the orchard while he ran back to grab his shotgun. I saw something moving towards the road. I squinted and saw the couple Dean and I had seen earlier.

"Help us!" The woman screamed clutching at her husband tightly around the hand. I felt my feet flying as I ran towards them. Something else moved behind them, slowly but it was coming closer. It was the scarecrow. My eyes went wide as I dragged the couple away. I saw Dean running towards us his shotgun held tightly in his hands.

"This way!" I screamed pulling the couple to the left. We fell onto the soft dirt before scrambling to our feet. The scarecrow looked in our direction but was heading straight at Dean, who fired his rifle. The shot rang out but the scarecrow didn't slow. He shot at him again and once again the scarecrow seemed uninfected by the shots. "Hurry get to your car!" I screamed as I rushed back towards my brother forgetting there was a homicidal scarecrow ready to kill anyone that came into his orchard at night. "Dean!" I screamed when I couldn't see him but I saw the scarecrow taking a few steps in my direction.

I began to shake as my legs refused to move. He raised a hand sickle in his hand and brought it down only to be stopped by Dean's shotgun. With some built up protective strength he pushed the scarecrow back making it stumble into he shadows. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the Impala. I felt my breath grow tight in my chest as we looked into the darkened trees for the scarecrow but it never came back.

The couple we saved braved a look out of their car and walked toward us as Dean was placing the shot gun he had grabbed. "What was that?" The woman asked Dean. She looked down at the gun he had in his hands. "What the hell are you two? Killers?"

"Killers of the supernatural." I said pulling out a small tool kit from under my seat. I walked over to the couples car and lifted up the hood. "Don't worry you'll be safe now that my brother and I are here."

"How do we know that you're not going to kill us?" The woman asked again, her eyes piercing the back of my head. "I mean you lied about him being your fiance."

"I guess you don't, but now let's get your car fixed. Dean. A hand." I opened the tool box and I heard rhythmic clapping behind me. "Not now." I growled rolling my eyes.

"Why don't you stay in my car." Dean said to the couple throwing off his jacket and setting it on the front bumper. "It's going to be a few minutes to figure out exactly what they did."

"Alright thanks." The man said and I watched them walk to the back seat and slid in closing the door behind them.

~Scarecrow~

The couple sped away about a hour after we rescued them. I cleared my throat and headed towards the car stopping and glancing back over inside the darkened orchard. "Are you getting weird vibe from this place?" I asked as I had slid back into the car. The orchard was giving me the willies and I needed to get away.

"Yeah," Dean said narrowing his green eyes. "But right now I think we need to find a place to sleep. I'll...I'll call Sammy and see what he thinks is going on." I nodded and kept looking out into the orchard. A wave a terror crept over me as I saw the scarecrow standing it's hay-bag head slowly watching us. And before we completely left the orchard behind I could've swore I saw that thing climbing up on the post and fell deathly still.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying to get this story done cause I have an idea for the next one which is another original story line from me. The next book will have nothing to do with the actual episodes except may to reference them. It will be where the boys bring Christina to meet Bobby. But that's my next one. Please enjoy this work of fiction that the creators of Supernatural had worked for so long on. Please comment and enjoy.**

 **Dean's POV**

I was having a hard time sleeping when Christina and I went to a hotel to sleep. Even though she kept saying she wouldn't sleep for a week, because of the homicidal scarecrow, she managed to fall directly to sleep within minutes of laying down. I chuckled at her as I sat up and grabbed my cell. I had to talk to Sam and see if he could piece together the puzzle I was having with this case.

"Hello?" Sam's voice was still wide awake and I was happy to hear it. "Dean is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just been rackin' my brain with this case and I was wondering if you could shed some light on it." I said scratching the stubble on my chin.

"Tell me what you've found out." Sam said quietly. I glanced over at my sleeping sister and shrugged.

"The couples that went missing, are being killed by a scarecrow in some apple orchard near the outside of town."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, when Christy and I first saw this thing, and it's ugly too Sam," I said knowing full well, if Sam were there he would high tail it and run. "It was during the day where it wasn't alive, and it had a tattoo on it's arm. The same tattoo as the last male victim to be killed by it last year. And when we came back a few hours ago, it tried to kill another couple."

"So all the victims were male and female?" Sam asked. I nodded which was stupid since we wasn't there to see it. "Were these people married?"

"Yeah, every one of them. Recently married on a crossroad trip. The whole shebang."

"Sounds like a fertility sacrifice." He said his voice low as if trying not to be heard. "Why don't you look at the local colleges. I'm sure they'll have something."

"Alright," I said with a smile. "By the way. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I think it's great you have a spine and are willing to make your own choices."

"Thanks." Sam said unsure to be taking the compliment. "You guys stay safe there."

"Yeah, you too. Say hi to dad when you see him." I felt tears stinging my eyes but I mastered the art of pushing them back.

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and tossed my phone gently on the nightstand next to my head. I closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy dreamless sleep.

 **End of Dean's POV**

~Scarecrow~

 **Christina's POV**

I woke up to hearing the Impala starting up outside and I raced to the hotel door. Dean looked at me and rolled down his window. I cautiously walked up to him throwing my hoodie over my head. "Where you think you're going?" I asked moving my bare feet so they wouldn't freeze in the early spring weather.

"I'm going to talk to a professor at the college." Dean said and I shot him a look of utter surprise. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about you going to college. Didn't seem right when we took that case in Oasis Plains, and it doesn't seem right now."

"Shut up." He muttered with a sly smile. "Why don't you go talk to that young girl at the cafe and see if she knows something the older couple ain't telling us."

"Okay," I said with a shrug. "Call me when you're on your way back."

"Sounds like a plan." He pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared down the street. I rushed back inside the warm hotel room and quickly got dressed.

~Scarecrow~

The cafe was empty when I walked in pulling my hoodie closer around my neck. The young girl smiled as she rushed to help me as I sat down next to the window. I saw the sheriff and the older couple talking quietly with a fourth member when the young girl snatched my attention.

"How are you doing today?" She asked her voice upbeat. "Where's your Fiance?"

"He's at the college doing some research on this place." I said with a smile. "Said he wanted to live in this sweet town, with all of you nice people."

"Well, this is the place to be." The girl said setting a glass of water in front of me. "I've been here since I was seven and I would not want to be anywhere else."

"And why's that?" My hazel eyes got sight of the Sheriff who was now talking on the phone. He jumped into cruiser and sped away.

"Everything here is perfect. There's no sickness, we always have a good crop year and people are caring and loving."

"What do you mean there's no sickness?" I asked my stomach twisted in my seat. "I mean, there's got to be something. I mean your parents can't still be having kids, no offense or anything."

"No, it's okay. They're my Aunt and Uncle. They pretty much raised me after my parents died in a car accident when I was seven."

"I see." I took a swig of water and the girl sat down in front of me her large gray eyes studying my face. "Is everything alright-" I held out my hand waiting for her tell me her name.

"Emily." She said her smile bright and friendly. "I don't mean to pry, but why were you and your fiance so interested in that couple that was here a couple of days ago?"

I let out a sigh and saw the older couple talking to each other. Every once in a while they would look in our direction. It was kind of hard to miss us being the only people in the cafe. "It's a long story. But my fia...my brother and I got wind of some disappearing couples just outside of here. We came by to figure out why people were disappearing."

"So," Emily's face went slack. "That man you were with wasn't your fiance but your brother?" I nodded. "Why did you say he was your fiance?"

"Would you find it awkward for an older brother to be whispering to his younger sister like a couple when we were in fact not a couple?" I asked. Emily slowly nodded her head. "But don't worry, my brother found something out last night and went to the college to see if he could get more information on it."

The older couple walked up to us their hands to their sides. They took one look at me and at Emily. "Emily, you need to come with us." The older gentleman, I assumed it was the uncle, gently grab Emily's shoulder and lifted her out of the chair. Next the woman grabbed me roughly by mine and they dragged us out.

"What are you planning on doing to us?" I screamed as they shoved Emily and I in the backseat of a car.

"We're planning on fixing your mistake." They said and slammed the door closed, locking us inside. I tried to open the handle and felt my shoulders sag.

 _Damn you child safety locks._ I thought rolling my eyes but feeling Emily shake next to me. I wrapped a protective arm around her. "It's going to be okay." I said softly as the uncle and aunt slid into the front of the car. "My brother is going to make sure nothing will happen to us."

~Scarecrow~

I almost had to slap myself when the uncle and aunt dragged me and Emily out of the car and into a root cellar near a cabin in the middle of the orchard. Dean's head snapped to the opening of the doors as Emily and I were corralled down the seven steps into the darkness.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Emily wept as the aunt and uncle she trusted started to close the door. "Why me?"

"It's for the greater good." Emily's aunt said her voice mellow and calm. The door was now closed and I could feel the room drop fifteen degrees.

"What did you find out?" I asked Dean after Emily and I sat down next to the steps waiting the unavoidable fate to come.

"Well," Dean said taking in a deep breath. "This place was created by North Europeans and because of them, Vanir, the fertility god was born. He was supposed to be able to bless the land with rich soil and make the people strong and healthy. All that was needed was a sacrifice. A man and a woman every year."

"And how are we to stop it?" Emily squeaked shaking underneath my arm. She was terrified and I didn't blame her in the least.

"Well, when the Europeans came over they brought over a tree with them. I think the professor referred to it was the first tree. So I'm guessing we torch it and everything should stop."

"Should stop?" Emily said her eyes, even in the dark, I could see were not convinced.

"It's a twenty-five percent chance of it not working." I said, even though our odds of destroying this thing was obviously fifty fifty. I thought I thought a little white lie would be helpful in the situation. "But don't worry, nothing is going to happen. I'm going to call my other brother and he'll come and save us." I searched through my pockets and frowned. "I left my cellphone back at the cafe." I said and I felt my heart sink. Emily let out a small sob while I saw Dean shake his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure my brother will know something's up. He'll won't let anything happen to us." I said mostly to try and reassure myself. _Sam I hope you come._

 **End of Christina's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry to inform you that this is the last chapter of Scarecrow. I hope you guys have been enjoying my works of fiction and I can't wait to tell you more about my character Christina and small handful of other colorful characters that will be played in my later stories. Thanks again for following and commenting. Supernatural is owned by the rightful owners and not by me.**

 **Dean's POV**

I struggled in the ropes the sheriff was trying tightly around my wrists. While I heard grunts and complaints coming from behind me as my sister and Emily were being tied up as well, by Emily's aunt and uncle. I could tell by the grunts and complainants that they were each on either side of me. The sheriff leaned down closer to my ear. "You should have never come back, boy." He growled I snarled back as I fought against the roughness of the ropes.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this, Emily." Emily's uncle said softly. "But it's for the greater good." _The greater good? What is so great about killing people?_ I thought as they slowly moved away towards the direction of the road.

"I hope your pie is freakin' worth it!" I screamed and I heard sobs coming from my right. "Emily is that you cryin'?"

"Yeah," she squeaked. "I'm sorry for getting you guys into this mess."

"Don't be," Christina said her voice surprisingly calm for a girl who's about to die by some blood thirsty killing scarecrow. "We tend to get ourselves in a scraps all the time. And we always get out, right Dean?"

"Yeah," I said trying to sound as convinced as possible. "Can either one of you see the post with the scarecrow?" I asked trying to cut the rope with my nails, which didn't seem to work.

"Not on my side." Emily remarked.

"What about you Christy?" There was only silence. I tried to look around and I couldn't see her red hoodie and my stomach tightened. _Shit, that thing got to her already!_ I was angry as I desperately I began to claw at my ropes trying to get out of here. _If I have to, I'll accept my sister's loss as a sacrifice and get Emily out of here! But I'm not going to have any more blood shed!_

"Dean?" It was a voice that made everything calmer.

"Sammy?" I asked. I saw him walk up in front of me still wearing the same outfit he wore when he left. "It's so good to see you. You have a knife?" I asked and he handed me the pocket knife I had given him for his sixteenth birthday and began to cut into the ropes. "Tell me if you see that scarecrow move." I said and I felt the ropes break.

"What scarecrow?" He asked my faced paled as I turned around quickly and saw the post completely empty. I rushed over to Emily who didn't hesitate to get to her feet. I grabbed her wrist and Sam, Emily and I began to ran in the direction of the street keeping a ready eye waiting for any sign of movement. With in minutes something ran into me causing Emily and I to fall the ground. Christina's hazel eyes looked as though they were going to jump out of her skull as she jumped to her feet, pulling me up as she went.

"How the hell?"

"No time for answers now, Dean." She yelled grabbing hold of Emily's hand. "Just run!" Sam and I glanced over our shoulders and saw the scarecrow fumbling towards us like a zombie as we ran further the scarecrow simply vanished and we were standing in a clear field breathing hard. That's when I noticed the small cut on her cheek and the fact she wasn't wearing her hoodie.

"Care to explain how you got out?" I asked.

"That thing cut my ropes and placed a hand over my mouth." Christina said with a shiver, and I didn't think it was because of the cold. "The breath reeked of old meat and it cut my cheek. It was going to slice through me but it got my hoodie instead. I ran away and bumped into you." She said looking over her shoulder. "Looks like you'll be paying for drinks for the next week." She said with a chuckle.

"That's not going to happen." Emily's aunt and uncle stood in front of us, while the Sheriff placed a hand on his piece. "You were supposed to die, tonight." The uncle had a shotgun trained on us and I could hear Emily sob. Something splashed on my face and as I saw a tip of a metal object sticking out of the older gentleman's chest while his wife let out a blood curdling scream. The scarecrow had appeared behind them, and was now dragging the old woman and her dead husband behind it as it disappeared into the nightly fog. _One man and one woman sacrifice._ I thought and I saw the Sheriff running away.

~Scarecrow~

The light morning air sent shivers up our backs as we kept walking around in the large orchard. I glanced down at my watch. It was nearly seven in the morning and the early morning fog gave each of us an uneasy pit in our stomachs as we reached a tree that looked centuries old. We circled the tree splashing a bit of kerosene on the bark, I bent down towards the grass that felt a little damp to me. I instead found a stick and flicked my lighter and held the flame underneath the sleek wood.

"Can I do this." Emily said her face serious.

"You know this might kill this town." I said handing her the lit stick.

"I don't care." Emily said her voice was cold like the early morning. She walked up towards the old tree and threw the stick down. The kerosene lit quickly sending flames up and down the trees as it burned the little bit of vegetation it had on it's twigs. I glanced back at my two siblings, Sam had wrapped his jacket over Christina's bare shoulders. I turned back to Emily and I saw tears falling from her eyes.

~Scarecrow~

We all stood out of the loading bus saying goodbye to Emily. "Make sure you stay out of trouble." I said as I handed the bus driver her suitcase.

"Thanks." She said smiling and giving me a small peck on the cheek. I felt them instantly warm up. "Will I ever see you guys again?" She asked her gray eyes looking up at each of our faces.

"Who knows." Sam said with a shrug. "Enjoy California."

"I will, thanks again you three." Emily waved goodbye and climbed up inside the bus waving at us when she sat down.

"You know, it's kind of nice that she's moving on from here." I said looking over at Sam who looked like he was about to jump on board as well. But he just sat there watching as the bus' doors closed. "You know you still have a chance to catch it."

"Nah," he said looking at me with a smile. "Dad can wait. I mean it would be a complete waste of time if I got there and he wasn't."

"So that's why you came to help us?" I asked Christina was leaning up against the impala waving goodbye at the retreating bus.

"Part of it." He said with a smug smile. "And because Christina texted me telling me about your deal. Had to let her win once."

"You little cheat!" I screamed making Christina scream and run to the other side of the car. "You know I'm not paying for drinks now." I said.

"Yes you are. You either have to pay drinks or let me drive your car." Her hazel eyes were sparkling with mischief as I saw her hands land on her hips. "I only got to drive your car, three times tops. And that was because you guys were too injured to drive."

"Fine, I'll pay for drinks." I said a low grumble escaping my throat. "But you'll only drive my car when you can beat me in a game of beer pong."

"Fine." She said and climbed into the back. Sam was chuckling as he slid inside the front. I let out a strong sigh before sliding into the driver's seat and turned the engine over. Seconds later we were roaring out of the parking lot and down the long open road.

 **End of Dean's POV**


End file.
